


All the Things She Said

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Series: ...But I Love Her So Much [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Drama, F/F, Obsessive Ruby, Protective Ruby, Romance, Ruby 1.0 - Freeform, t.A.T.u.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby doesn't know what it is about her, but everything about Bela Talbot is so irresistible. And why is it so hard to admit, when she knows her feelings are reciprocated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby/Bela. Ruby's pov. Rated M cause back when I wrote this, I was super paranoid, and now I just want to leave it the way it already is. The sequel is 'Running Through My Head'. Title comes from t.A.T.u.'s song.

There’s something beautiful about the way she feels. How with one mere touch it’s not even close to enough, every word ever whispered not seeming to mean enough. She feels like she’s not giving enough, not getting enough, and it feels like dying all over again. 

Her only redemption, salvation will be her. 

With her lingering scent of dark kisses in the air, a pleasing and to die for combination of warm vanilla sugar, mouthwatering blackberries, decadent raspberries, and a sugary sweet aftertaste. 

It’s all Ruby could, will ever want. 

She never thought Bela could taste this good from only a momentary glance. 

Brief brushes of skin against skin in the black as death dark, where they both belong. 

Mere instincts of placing lips on lips, fingering cherry red beneath her own soft pale pink. 

Her own petite cherry pie. 

Whispered words of insults at first moments together, quite quickly becoming sensitive secrets, clumsy promises, gorgeous syllables latched together expressing love. 

Forcing, struggling their limbs to work as they grope at each other’s luscious bodies, unable to understand why they feel the way they do. 

Not needing explanation either. 

It’s animal instinct, the way she throws herself at her, telling herself not to be too rough, that the woman she loves is a faun, a flower begging not to be crushed underneath the unstoppable force, monster she has herself become. 

_Bela._

She lets the two syllable word roll across her tongue, feeling the letters dance and swirl while becoming simply everlasting on the tip, melting her entire mouth into sweet goodness as the word is released. It’s so innocent, her name, the way she says it. But there is nothing about Bela that is innocent. 

She has been tainted, abused, neglected, and Ruby finds herself treating the young woman like a young girl, a virgin, a delicious unplucked fruit which she had the need, the audacity, to pick up off the ground and bring back to life. 

Bela’s the first to say it, those three little words that she once took so much for granted. Ruby isn’t sure how to respond at first, she knows what she’s supposed to say to that, just unable to at that moment, amidst their throes of passion where the delicate flower moaned, unleashed it whilst under her. 

“Love you, Ruby.”

“Be careful what you say to me. I’m not to be lied to.”

Her eyes, mesmerizing, meant for only one purpose, to stare her down when she underestimates her, to draw her in when she least expects it. Eyes meant to be cherished, hazel and perfect. 

All of Bela is perfect. 

Her soft brunette hair cascades around her, nearly like a halo, and that is how she treats her more often than not, like an angel. A fallen angel. 

Bela is delicate and fragile, irresistible in the way she speaks with that charming accent, savory in the way she moves, so confidently so surely it takes Ruby’s breath away. And that nickname, Rubes… Could anything be more utterly perfect?

_Need need need to have so so so much more._

Ruby twirls around in circles when she dares to breathe her name, when she thinks of her because she always thinks of Bela. She puts her life on hold for her, not that she has much of a life, she goes out of her way to protect her, to annoy her, to show her just how deep her dedication and desperation lies within. 

And Bela knows… she knows Bela knows. Ruby just can’t say it… yet. 

Calling her to ask what gorgeous attire she is wearing at that moment, it’s an unhealthy obsession. 

Appearing before her at random times to ask her what she’s doing, if she’s free for lunch, not to mention some fries, at the local diner. 

And Bela smiles, always smiles, like throwing her own privacy away means nothing to her because Ruby is everything. How could she not be everything?

“It’ll always be you, Rubes.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Ruby doesn’t know why she keeps on denying these things Bela tells her, maybe it’s to do with her own insecurities, that no one could ever be capable of loving her again, that there is a huge chance the human so much in love with her will leave her, without a goodbye, leave her broken once more with her own shredded humanity and twistedly broken heart. 

_Love love love you, Bela._

After a while her mind, her heart, or at least where it’s supposed to be, says to her to stop denying herself. And she does, she admits that she loves Bela Talbot.

Just like Bela loves her. 

Bela and Ruby sitting in a tree. KISSING. 

And if you were to ask her if she’d die for her, well, she’s already dead. 

But yes, she would. 

She’d go all the way for her.

**FIN**


End file.
